Lovely Dove
by Look-in-the-Shadows
Summary: Abia is strange she can change into a dove. One day demons are told to find and kill her. It's Castiel's job to protect her. Castiel/OC...slight Dean/OC... This is my first Supernatural fic so please go easy on me. I'm not good with summary's Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dear readers,**_

_**This is my first Supernatural Fic so please go easy on me! :D**_

_**Happy birthday Amy you are my number one!**_

_**Happy new year every one!**_

* * *

><p>"Run!" The girl who just ran in in a flowing red and black dress screamed at Dean and Sam as they stood there staring at her. "Did you two not hear me? You're going to get killed! Run!" They still stood staring at her with wide eyes. The girl turned and stabbed one of the four demons in the chest. She spun around and stabbed another demon in the side of the neck. The strange woman pulled the blade out and pushed him down. She grabbed the hair of the only female demon that was going for Dean and Sam, raised the blade to her throat and slit it. The girl dropped the body wasting to time to turn around and swing her leg around and kicked another demon in the face. She spun around until she was behind him she stabbed him twice and then kicked the body aside. She looked up, Dean and Sam still staring at her like she was some rare jewel.<p>

"How did she do that?" Dean said quietly.

"Do you mind I don't feel comfortable with you two staring at me." She said her hands fidgeting with the sleeve of her dress. Dean shook his head.

"I don't mind." Dean said.

"Sorry." Sam said.

"Who are you?" Dean asked. The girl brushed past Dean.

"You'll know in time." All of the sudden there was a flutter of wings and a man appeared and she ran right into him she fell back and landed on her back-side. She looked up at the person and noticed the person had wings. She stood up and looked at him. "I'm guessing," she poked the man in the chest, "You're Castiel. The angel of Thursday correct?"

"Correct." She smiled at him and slipped a note into his hand.

"Read it when you're alone." She whispered then hurried off but before she could get anywhere Dean had grabbed her by the wrist. The girl turned around and stared at him.

"What's your name…?" He asked.

"Abia." She said.

"Are you a hunter?" Sam chimed in.

"No, I only help them." Abia replied that took a running start before jumping and transforming into a dove. She flew off. Sam and Dean just stared at the dove as it flew off. Dean turned to the angel.

"Is she your charge or something?"

"Or something." Castiel said before disappearing.

* * *

><p>"Bobby I promise I'll be careful, please…"<p>

"Like I said before no."

"Oh come on!" Abia yelled in frustration. "It was one time and I didn't mean to!"

"I don't care the last time you almost killed yourself." Bobby told her in an end of the conversation tone.

"Fine I blame you if i get murdered in my sleep." She said and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for caring about me most hunters would kill me first chance they got." With that said she walked outside, took a breath, transformed into a dove, and flew off.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please review it would make me very very very happy! :D :D :D :D :D<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

_**hello people,**_

_**Thanks Phanthom's Ange and The Mysterious Shadow for the reviews. **_

_**Bits and pieces of Abia's past will be revealed in the next couple of chapters.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Look-In-The-Shadows**_

* * *

><p>Castiel looked at the note Abia had passed to him. He sighed, opened it, and started reading.<p>

_Dear Castiel,_

_If you're reading this I need your help. Demons are trying to capture me and I need as much help as I can right now. I still remember the night when I was twelve… all the demons. This will be much worse there's no telling how many demons are after me._

_Anyways, I actually am very surprised to finally meet you. The whole 'Casper' thing was pretty funny but i a very happy to meet you I didn't expect to meet you face to face. I am glad though. Castiel, tell Bobby that I won't be able to come by that much; I have a lot of stuff I need to clear up with Gabriel._

_If you can help, come visit me here in Florida._

_I still love you,_

_Lovely Dove_

Abia sat picking at her food in her old apartment. She was extremely happy to finally meet Castiel, but she knew she was gonna miss him when he was invisible, and he threw books at her brother when he was being rude to her. She was really gonna miss the look on her uncle face when he would see a book floating and the pages being turned. As Abia sat thinking about Castiel, she failed to realize her possesed brother had walked in. Sudenly a gun shot went off and Abia fell out of her chair clutching her shoulder, her blood seeping in between her fingers. She looked up and saw Castiel fighting the demon inside of her idiotic brother. She crawled over to the fridge, and opened the drawer on the right of the fridge. Abia grabbed her demon killing knife held it by the blade and threw it at her brother's head. The blade embeded itself right in between the eyes.

Castiel watched as Abia's brother's body flashed a few times before it fell to the ground with a knife embeded in between the eyes. Castiel turned and saw Abia on her knees, staring, with tears in her eyes, at her brother's pale, beaten, and bloody body

"I... I just killed my brother." He heard her whisper to herself.

"Your brother was possesed." She looked up at Castiel with bright blue eyes.

"I could have just sent him to hell with one thought." With that said she ran out of the appartment, transformed into a dove and flew off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review!<strong>_

_**It would make me and my doggy very very happy! :D :D :D :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR IT'S CHARCTERS. I ONLY OWN MY IDEAS. THANK YOU! :)**_

_**Hello readers,**_

_**I won't be able to update that offten. **_

_**This is short I'm sorry!**_

* * *

><p>After about two days of flying, Abia had finally reached her friend Cynthia's house. Swooping down she transformed back into a human. Abia ran to the front door, her white dress swishing around at her knees. Before Abia could even knock Cynthia opened the door and pulled her in roughly.<p>

"What the hell are-" Cynthia put a hand over Abia's mouth and told her to shut up. Out of nowhere someone ran down the stairs and shot at Cynthia. Cynthia put her hand up and stopped the bullet; she flicked her wrist and sent the bullet back. She pulled out a demon killing knife and ran at him before disappearing and reappearing behind the man. She grabbed a fist full of his hair tilted his head back and slit his throat. Cynthia spun around to stop a demon from knocking her out. She shoved the knife into the side of the neck and watched as the body flashed a few times before dropping to the ground. She turned around to look at Aria. "What did they want?" Abia asked.

"You." Was Cynthia's reply. Cynthia grabbed Abia's hand and ran out both of them transforming into their own animal. Abia's dove flew low in the sky, so that she could be right above Cynthia's Black Panther. As Abia flew she got lost in thought.

* * *

><p><em>A young Abia no older then 15 sat in a hospital bed with her shirt lifted up a little bit, so that her doctor could stitch up the welts on Young Abia's back. Abia's father had come home drunk that night and took his anger out on her. She, over the years, learned to hide her pain. That's what she was taught by her older brother. She loved her brother more than anything but when he was drunk it was best to stay away.<em>

* * *

><p>Abia was taken from her thought as she heard a growl coming from Cynthia. Cynthia transformed back into a human. Abia continued flying until she was in front of Cynthia and then transformed into a human again.<p>

"Where are we going?" Abia asked.

"We're going to Emma and Izzy's place" Cynthia replied as she smiled.

"Izzy as in…"

"Wolf…"

"Wolf Izzy?"

"Yep."

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Wow…" They both changed back into their animal forms anD headed off.


End file.
